Eliza Jane Schneider
Eliza Jane Schneider (born February 3, 1978) is an American actress, dialect coach, dialectologist, historian, playwright, singer-songwriter and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Rebecca Crane in Assassin's Creed II. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2011) - Baroness von Gunther (ep57), Georgette Taylor (ep57) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2016) - Additional Voices *Invader Zim (2003) - Moofy (ep24) *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Lola (ep10) *Sanjay and Craig (2015-2016) - Boy (ep34), Burrito Woman (ep48), Chido's Mom (ep42), Female Punk (ep48), Hamster Woman (ep48), Mother 3 (ep34), Wheezy (ep36), Woman 1 (ep34) *South Park (1999-2003) - Additional Voices *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Martha *The Cleveland Show (2011) - Rebecca (ep43) *The Zeta Project (2002) - Jenny (ep26) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Curious George: Royal Monkey (2019) - Ana, Fruit Cart Lady 'Movies' *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Foodfight! (2012) - Sweet Older Lady *UglyDolls (2019) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Tiggle Winks (2018) - Madam Batista, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *You and I (2008) - Female-Voice English Instructor Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Aiko, Gluttony Trooper, Lydecker, Rama, Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Rebecca Crane *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Rebecca Crane *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Rebecca Crane *Assassin's Creed III (2012) - Rebecca Crane *Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (2013) - Rebecca Crane *Blade Kitten (2010) - Justice Kreel, Squamatan Female 1, Terra-Gin *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII (2018) - Additional Voices *Call of Juarez: The Cartel (2011) - Additional Voices *Captain America: Super Soldier (2011) - Hydra *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Rise of the Necromancer (2017) - Female Necromancer *Disney Alice in Wonderland (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Female Goat, Metairie, Pin Trader Becca *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Elizabeth Swann *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - Elizabeth Swann *Disney The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Fallout: New Vegas (2011) - Sorrows Female *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (2007) - Lienna, NPC (Female Gnome), NPC (Female Teen) *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Maid of Windemere, Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning: Teeth of Naros (2012) - Agathe, Ampelio, Ariope, Daeges, Demetria, Idylla Citizen, Irena, Korrinna, Sophaeno *LawBreakers (2017) - Bomchelle *Lego Dimensions (2015-2016) - Janine Melnitz, Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Humans *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Additional Voices *MySims: Kingdom (2008) - Additional Voices *Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing (2006) - Earth Faerie Guardian, Normal Female NPC *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Elizabeth Swann, Nassau Villager Female#3 *Prey (2017) - Mikhaila Ilyushin *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Valkyrie#2 *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Shadow Complex (2009) - Claire Duncan *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Mags *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Mags *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Mags *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Miss Decibel *Star Warped (1997) - Additional Voices *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Additional Voices *The Saboteur (2009) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Arecia *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Guard *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Elizabeth Swann *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Elizabeth Swann *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices Theme Park Attractions *Fantasmic! (2017) - Elizabeth Swann Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (78) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2019. Category:American Voice Actors